The Three Assassins
by SilverEchoes
Summary: A deadly balance exists between OZ and Rebels. The intricate designs of the leaders, and the presence of the three most dangerous assassins send the world spiraling down into chaos.
1. Chapter 1

**The Three Assassins**

_Gundam Wing/ Science Fiction/Yaoi (1x2) (6x2)_

**Author's Note: **_Gundam Wing does not belong to me and I do not profit from this story. I do realize that I have more fanfictions to finish, but I had to get this idea out. Please review if you want this fanfiction continued soon, or else I will probably end up dedicating the next year to finishing up my other fanfictions._

"Kill her."

He picked up the photograph, looking at the picture of a young woman. Her sparkling blue eyes shone with a combination of innocence and wisdom. Still so young.

"Cause?" He inquired flatly.

"Political disruption." His handler said. The simple words needed no elaboration. No one was allowed to disrupt the attempts of OZ to bring peace to the world.

Piercing cobalt blue eyes narrowed as they stared at the picture.

"Mission accepted."

(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)

"What is it with you and the air conditioning?"

Relena shivered as she entered the room. When no response came, she sighed.

"Fine, fine. Yes I did annoy the OZ Military Ambassador. You know Zechs wouldn't dare to shoot me in public, especially not one _harmless_ young woman with so many supporters." She kicked off her dress heels tiredly and started pulling pins out of her hair. Grabbing a comb, she continued. "Both he and I know that the last thing we want is a civil war. OZ is smart enough to realize that my death could ultimately spark off a bloody war."

"But this puts you on a personally bad footing with one of the most clever and ruthless assassins alive, especially one who is more fond of war than his words imply." Relena couldn't resist a start of surprise as the soft voice came over her shoulder, and she almost turned to face him before he stopped her by placing a firm hand on her shoulder. She surrendered the comb to him, and allowed herself to relax as he combed her hair.

"Do you know him personally?" She asked, curious, as her mysterious self-proclaimed protector paused to untangle a snarl.

"You know better than to ask me that." He admonished. "The less you know of me, the better."

Relena groaned at his words, but obeyed them all the same.

"So what's on my danger list today?" She said.

"A high possibility of a OZ assassin coming in around dinnertime." Her protector tied her golden hair back with a hair tie. "Do not take this lightly. Wear the special body armor tonight and take the anti-poison pill before eating anything."

Relena made a face at having to wear the extremely uncomfortable outfit. "I will. And if the OZ assassin comes…could you try not to kill him? I am a pacifist, you realize."

"Have I personally killed one yet?" The voice said humorlessly. "I simply will retrieve some information from this one if he comes. If is not my fault if they commit suicide."

Relena made the mistake of getting up and turning to face him.

"But the-"

Her passionate statement died off as she stared at empty space.


	2. The Meeting

**The Meeting**

_Gundam Wing/ Science Fiction/Yaoi (1x2) (6x2)_

**Author's Note: **_Well, well. Would you look at that. I actually updated on this story…_

"Insolent little upstart." The tall man murmured as he casually leaned back into his chair with a sleek grace. There was a sound of paper ripping as immaculate white-gloved fingers destroyed a copy of Relena Peacecraft's suggested treaty. "You can come out now."

His hotel door opened and a young man stepped in. Icy blue eyes greeted the new arrival with a mixture of amusement and appreciation. A gleaming chestnut braid trailed behind a lithe figure dressed in tight fitting black clothing. Stunning amethyst eyes met his own squarely as the young man lifted an eyebrow elegantly at the ruined piece of paper in Zech's hands.

"Having trouble with Relena again?"

"You mean that impossibly naïve and foolish girl?" The OZ military ambassador sneered as he stood up and approached his visitor. "She is not worth even speaking about. But as for you, my lovely Duo…"

His hand shot forward as his body swept down in a curve. Duo countered with a leap that neatly avoided Zech's attack, and rolled as he hit the ground, neatly evading a vicious kick that would have hit his chest.

"I have heard the most remarkable rumors about you, dear Duo." Zechs almost purred as the two faced off.

"Oh really?" The braided man grinned lightly although there was a decidedly dark look to his eyes. "And what would that be?"

A subtle feint and Duo found himself pinned under Zechs.

"That you were the one stole the MS Gundam Deathscythe." The platinum blond panted from the effort it took to hold the strong body to the ground.

The ambassador grunted as Duo slipped free with a sinuous twist of his body, finding himself with a knife delicately pricking his throat.

"Oh intriguing." Duo whispered into Zech's ear. "I happened to hear that you stole MS Prototype Gundam Epyon."

For a moment, both of them were still, frozen into their pose, seemingly fluid statues carved by a master artist. Then, in a silent agreement, both of them relaxed.

Duo stepped back as Zechs stood up from his position on the ground.

"You realize, lovely Duo," Zechs said huskily. "that you would make a fine lover?"

"Zechs, Zechs." Duo curled his frame teasingly around Zechs before withdrawing as the military ambassador reached out for him. "you say that every time."

"And I mean it every time." The blond said, licking his lips, but reluctantly seating himself on his chair.

Duo wasted no more words on the bantering.

"Operation Meteor has commenced."


End file.
